Like Father, Like Son
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: Stiles has a sister that is married to Peter Hale.Her name is Ariel. She left Beacon Hills and didn't know she was pregnant. Now ten years later, Ariel and her son are back in town. She gets pulled into the supernatural while trying to protect her son from the Alpha. But what will happen, when she sees peter again? Will she be forgiving? Or will her son be just like his father?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own teen wolf. I only own Ariel Stilinski and Nathan. During season 1

Ariel p.o.v.

It took all the strength I had to come back to beacon hills. Ever since the fire that took my family. I was in a relationship with a man name peter hale. But the fire took him and rest of my family away. I look in the review mirror and see my son sound of sleep. He looks just peter, it breaks my heart because he'll never get know his father. I pulled up to our new home, where we start our new life. I hope.

End of p.o.v.

Stiles p.o.v.

This morning after getting an earful of my dad of what had happen last night. I got into car and went to school, waiting to talk to Scott about what happen. As I pulled up to the school, I parked my car and got out of the car and waited for Scott. He said something had happen and that he got bit. I saw him coming towards me.

"Well, let me see it." I said.

Scott pulled his shirt up a little and showed me the bit mark. I tried to touch it but he smacks my hand away.

"Don't touch it, I'm pretty sure it was wolf." said Scott

I looked at him and said "A wolf, there hasn't been any wolfs here for least sixty years."

Scott didn't look convince and said "I know what I heard and it was wolf."

I just shook my head and said "Let's go before we are late for class on the first day back."

We walk into school to start a new day in this small town.

End of p.o.v.

A few hours later, Ariel was putting stuff away when someone had knock on the door. She opens the door and saw it was her father. Her father is the sheriff.

"Hey dad, come on in, Nathan is still asleep, and he is on the couch."

Ariel father came in and said "Hey, I just wanted to check out your new home and see my favorite grandson."

Ariel laugh and said "Dad, he's your only grandson."

They both laugh and looked over at Nathan to see he was still asleep. That boy was a heavy sleeper.

Ariel said "I think there some other reason on why you're here."

Her father looked down and said "Nothing, I just want you to careful that's all, there had been an animal attack and don't want you or Nathan getting hurt.

Ariel said "Dad, everything is going to fine."

The sheriff said "But there is something else I need to tell you, did you know that Peter is in the hospital."

Ariel eyes got wide and said "That's not possible; I heard they all died in the fire."

"How do you know that?" said the sheriff. Ariel looked at him and said "I got called a few hours after Peter told to me leave; I don't who it was, and the only thing the women said was they are finally died and that they were going to find me." The sheriff went to hug her and said "don't worry; I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Nathan." Ariel said "I know dad." The sheriff said "maybe you and Nathan can come by for dinner tonight; I know Stiles will be happy to see you." Ariel said "Yea, I haven't seen him in a long time and he hasn't seen Nathan in a long time, he only saw the pictures that I have sent." The sheriff nodded and said that he had to go and will see them at dinner.

Stiles p.o.v

After school, Scott and I went to look for his inhaler. "Maybe the killer took the body and has your inhaler." I said. Scott said "I hope not, that cost me about eighty bucks." We have been searching for his inhaler for about ten minutes, I had notice someone was walking our way. I tapped Scott on shoulder and told him to look.

"What are you doing here, this is private property?" said the stranger.

I said "Sorry man we didn't know." Scott said "Yea, we were just looking for something but never mind."

I saw the guy pull something out of his pocket. Scott inhaler. He tossed it at Scott and walk away. I looked at Scott and said "Dude that was Derek Hale." Scott said "Who?" I said "Dude, his family like died in fire like ten years ago, you remember my sister used to babysit him." Scott nodded and said "Yea I remember, come on I don't want to be late for work."

End of p.o.v

NO p.o.v

Ariel pulled up to her father house for dinner. "Mommy what are we doing here?" said Nathan. Ariel said "Your grandfather invited us over for dinner." Nathan said "Oh." They both got out of the car and knock on the door.

Ariel dad opens the door and lets them in. Ariel said "The places still looks the same." Her dad said "Yea, I decided not to change much." They sat down at the kitchen table. Ariel said "Where Stiles?" Her father said "Upstairs, I'll go get him." The sheriff got up and yelled Stiles name and told him to come down for dinner. When he came down stairs, he couldn't believe who he saw. Stiles said "Ariel, what are you doing, why are here, how are you here?" Ariel laughs and said "I moved back here and dad invited me over for dinner." Stiles hugged her and said "Is my nephew here?" Ariel nodded and pointed to the table where Nathan was sitting. "Hi, I'm your uncle Stiles, you probably don't remember." Nathan said "No, but shows me pictures of you, one time she showed me a picture of you when she made you dress like girl and play tea party with her." Their father started laughing. Stiles looked over at Ariel and said "I thought you got rid of that?" Ariel tired not to laugh and said "It must have slipped my mind." Their father said "Alright let's eat." They all were laughing and telling stories.

They didn't even that there were red eyes staring at them from a window.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel p.o.v

The next day was a little stressful. I had to get Nathan ready for his first day of school at Beacon Hills Elementary School.

"Come on, I don't you want you to be late on your first day." I said

Nathan said "Aw man, why do have to go to school?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Because, it is educational, I you don't want sitting at home playing video games."

Nathan said "Couldn't you just get me a tutor and home school me."

I looked at him and said "No that's too expensive, now come on so we don't be late."

We got into the car and I drove off. As I was driving, Nathan said "So what are you going to be doing today?" I said "Well, I'm going to find a job and visit your father." Nathan looked curious and said "I thought you said he died before I was born." I said "Yea, but I just found out that he is alive and is in the hospital." Nathan said "Can I go see him too?" I shook my head and said "No dear, but I will tell him about you." Nathan nodded and looked out the window.

After dropping Nathan off at school, I went to the hospital. When I walk in saying "Hi, I'm looking for Peter Hale." The women looked at me up and down saying "Who are you?" Ok she is a little rude. I said "I'm his wife." The lady started laughing and said "No, there is nothing here saying that he has a wife." I showed the lady my ring finger and a picture of me and peter. The woman was speechless. "Now, can I go see me husband." I said. The women nodded and told me where he was.

I walked into the room and my heart just stop when I saw him. I walked over to him and sat down. "Hey peter." I said. Nothing, he didn't say anything. I said "I'm back for good, we have a son, his name is Nathan." I pulled out a picture of Nathan and showed peter. "He looks just like you." I started laughing. "I wish you can talk me, I have to go but I will talk to you soon." I kissed his cheek, leaving the picture of Nathan behind.

End p.o.v

After looking for a job, Ariel finally found one doing receptionist work. After leaving from there, Ariel decided to go by the Hale house. When she pulled and got out of the car. She walked around the front remembering the times when she was babysitting Derek and Laura when they were little.

"What are you doing here." Said a stranger

Ariel turned around, jumping in fright and said "Oh my god, don't do that, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

The stranger walked up to her and said "You need to leave now."

Ariel got a good look at the person and her eyes got wide and said "Derek is that you, it's me Ariel."

Derek eyes got wide and went over to hug Ariel. "Sorry, it just been a long time since I seen you." Said Derek. Ariel said "It's ok, what are you doing here, where is Laura?" Derek said "She died, someone killed her." Ariel covered her mouth and silently cried. Derek hugs her and said "Everything is going to be ok." Ariel said "Do you know who did it?" Derek said "Someone who is now the alpha." Ariel said 'I can't believe this, I finally come back with my son and this happens." Derek pulls back and said "I have a cousin?" Ariel said "Yea, his name is Nathan." Ariel showed him a picture. Derek said "He looks like peter, have you seen peter yet?" Ariel nodded and said "Yea, I can't believe he is alive."Derek said "He is all I have left and know that you're here; I feel like that I'm not alone anymore." Ariel hugs him and said "I'm not going anywhere." Derek grinned and hugs her back.

Scott p.o.v

Stiles and I decided we should go to the hospital and check out the body. Stiles was the look out when I went to see the body. When I got there, and looked at the body, I could smell something coming off of the body. I ran back to Stiles and told him what smelled and told him that Derek killed that girl. We decided that we were going to dig the other half the body tonight. When we got there and dug it, we found the other half of the body.

End of p.o.v

The next day after Ariel had pick up Nathan from school, she decided to show him the house that she kind of grew up in. when they got there, and they saw police cars. She saw Derek being brought out in handcuffs. "Stay in the car Nathan." Said Ariel. When she got out she saw Scott leaning against Stiles car. She walked over to him and slaps him in the back of the head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Ariel

Scott said "Derek killed that girl in the woods."

Ariel looked from the police car and back at Scott saying "How do you know that there was a dead body in the woods?"

Scott looked down and said "Well, Stiles kind of drag me out that night, and left there and that's when I found half of the body."

Ariel said "You two are idiots, I know there more than you're telling me, but I will find out, now I want you and Stiles to go home." Scott nodded and got into Stiles car. Ariel saw Stiles run over and she slap him on the back his head. "OW, what was that for?" said Stiles. Ariel said "You know what that was for." She goes into her car and drove home.

Ariel p.o.v

I went to the lacrosse game and saw Stiles sitting on the bench. But I noticed that Scott was on the field. Nathan didn't understand the game, so I explained it to him the best way I can. Soon the game was over. I went over to the guys and saw my dad talking to Scott and Stiles.

"What's going on?" I said

Scott said "The body they found was Laura Hale."

I said "That's Derek sister and also Nathan cousins."

Stiles eyes got wide and said "Are we related to them?"

Ariel said "Yes, their uncle peter who is in the hospital, that's my husband and Nathan father."

After I told Stiles. He fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I only own Ariel and Nathan.

Ariel p.o.v

Today was Saturday; I had invited Stiles and Scott over so I can explain what was going on. Nathan was playing his videos games. I was in the kitchen making some sandwiches. I about was to sit the sandwiches down on the table when the door bell ring. I walked over to door and opened it, I saw Derek.

"What are you doing here?" I said

Derek said "Well I came to see you and my cousin."

I nodded my head and let Derek in the house. "Nathan is in the living room playing video games." I said. Derek nodded and went to living room with Nathan. When I was striating up the kitchen, the door bell ring again. I walked over to the door, opening it and saw Scott and Stiles at the door. I let them and told them to go to the living room.

End of p.o.v

No one p.o.v

Stiles and Scott went into the living room and saw Derek playing with Nathan.

Scott said "What are you doing here?"

Derek said "I'm playing with my cousin, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Stiles said "I can't believe my sister is married to your uncle, do you know that you scare me?"

Derek said "Yes I'm aware of that."

It became a little weird because the guy they lock up was standing right in front of them. Ariel came into the living room and told everyone to sit down.

Ariel said "Nathan, why don't you go upstairs so the grown up can talk."

Nathan said "Why mom, I'm grown up."

Ariel said "Because we have to talk about something very important."

Nathan said "But mom, Stiles and Scott are not grown up, you told me how they would play dungeons and dragons."

Scott and Stiles looked over at Ariel with a glare. Ariel said "I don't care, now go upstairs." Nathan said "Aw man, you never let me listen."

Nathan went upstairs and closed the door. Ariel looked over at them and said "I know you guys have lot of questions." She looked over at Stiles and Scott. Ariel said "I meet peter years ago when he saved from that psycho ex tired to kill me, and he came and killed the guy, and ever since then we been together." Stile said "So that's how you know Derek?" Ariel Nodded and said "I used to babysit him and his sister Laura." "I can't believe that Derek is a part of this family, does dad know?" said stiles. Ariel nodded and said "Yea he knows." Stiles nodded his head. Scott said "So you know about werewolves?" "Yes, I do, why you ask?" said Ariel. Stile and Scott looked at each other, scared because they know Ariel can get really mad." Scott said "I got bit by a werewolf and that's when I saw the body."

Ariel was quiet for a minutes than said "You got bit by a werewolf! Are you crazy?" Scott and Stile looked at each other. Ariel said "Don't answer that, who bit you?" Scott said "The alpha." Ariel sat down and said "Oh my god, how can be so careless, don't answer that." Derek said "Does Nathan have the werewolf gene?" Ariel said "I don't know." Stiles said "What a minute, are you human?" Ariel rolled her eyes and said "Yes I am, but Nathan was born human so there could be a possibility that when he gets older he might suffer werewolf traits."

"Mom can I come down, I have a question?" said Nathan. "Sure" said Ariel. Nathan came down stairs and sat next to his mom. Ariel said "What is it Nathan?" Nathan looked at his mother and said "I couldn't help but over hear that I could be possible be a werewolf, is that true?" Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say. Derek came over and said "Yes, one of the signs is hearing, what you just experience is that your hearing got better." Ariel said "Remember I told you about your father, I just never told you that your father is a werewolf." Nathan nodded and said "Ok, can I go back to my room now?" Ariel nodded and Nathan went back upstairs. Stiles said "Well, he took that better than I though.

Ariel p.o.v

Monday had rolled around when I had taken Nathan to school and I was off to work. I had only been at work for an hour when I had got a call from my dad telling to come to the police station. I didn't know what for so I went anyway just to make sure everything was ok. When I get there, I saw my son Nathan sitting down. But when I got closer, I saw that he had a black eye.

"What happen to you?" I ask Nathan.

Nathan said "Some boy at school said something about dad and beat him up."

Before I could say anything, my father came up and said "Nathan put the boy in the hospital."

I said "Ok, I'll handle it from here."

My father said "I had to talk to the boy parents about not pressing charges."

I nodded to my father and walk out with Nathan.

"Where are we going?" said Nathan

I said "We are going to see someone very important."

We pulled up to the hospital and got out. When walked in, I saw Mrs. McCall at the front desk.

"Hey, I'm here to peter." I said

Mrs. McCall said "Sure go right ahead."

Nathan and I had walked to peter room in silent. When we got there, we stood at the front door.

Nathan said "Who is that?"

Ariel said "That's your father."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

Ariel p.o.v

A couple of weeks have passed and everything was ok. Now that's a lie. I heard that Jackson got attack at the video store by the Alpha, or mountain lion as they called it. I used to babysit Jackson when he was little. He, stiles, and Scott were close at one point. Nathan was still on punishment for fighting but I took him to see his dad ever other day. Stiles had called me and told me to come over for something important. I had drop Nathan off with the neighbor and went to see stiles. When I got there, I let myself in and went up to stiles room. When I got there, I saw Derek in corner.

"What's going on?" I said sitting on stiles bed.

Stiles said "Oh, we are going to trace a call with some help."

I nodded and said nothing. When I was sitting there, I saw Danny come through the door.

"Hey Danny." I said smiling

Danny looked over at me and said "Hey Ariel, I didn't know you were back in town?"

I said "Yea I been here for about a month."

Danny nodded and sat next to stiles. I saw that Danny kept looking at Derek.

Stiles said "I need you trace a call for me."

Danny looked over stiles and said "Why, who is he anyway?" Stiles said "Oh, that's my cousin Miguel."

Derek and I looked over at Stiles and see what he is planning.

Danny said "Is that blood on his shirt?"

Stiles said "Yea he has really bad nose bleeds, hey Miguel, didn't I tell you to change into one of shirts?"

Derek looked like he wanted to punch Stiles in his face. He had slammed the book closed and took off his shirt. I saw that Danny was looking at him.

Derek said "Stiles, this no fit."

"Then try something else on." Said Stiles in frustration.

"That one looked pretty good, what do you think Danny?" said Stiles. I wanted to laugh but held it in. Danny said "It's not really his color." I started laughing when Derek glared at Stiles before taking off the shirt again.

"Anyway, about that text." Said Stiles

"Stiles, none of these fit," said Derek

I saw Danny smiling and told Stiles how to trace a text.

Danny said "There. It came from this computer. This one." Danny had left after. I looked at the computer and saw it had Ms. McCall name. Now that's confusing.

We decided to get into Stiles car and got the hospital. When we got there, we sat there for a minute.

Stiles said "Ok, now what?"

Derek said "We go in and see what is going on. But before we do."

Derek had slammed Stiles head onto the steering wheel. "You know what that was for."

I said "Derek stop, Stiles didn't mean to, now say you're sorry."

Derek said "Sorry." He rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Stiles said "I'm going to go in and see what's going on."

Stiles went into the hospital and left me and Derek in the car.

I said "Something doesn't feel right."

Derek nodded his head when my phone rang. I answer the phone and said "What's on Stiles?"

Stiles said "No one is here."

Derek said "Look for my uncle nurse."

Stiles said "He is not here."

Derek eyes got wide and said "He's the alpha, get out of there."

Derek and I ran out of the car and into the hospital. When we got there, Derek knocked out a nurse.

"That's not right. She was my nurse." Said Peter

I looked over at peter and my eyes got wide

.

Peter looked over at me and said "Oh my dear Ariel, you looked beautiful as ever, I saw my son, and he does look me. I remember you telling me that he acts just me and now getting into trouble, that's my boy."

I shook my head and said "I can't believe you." I took stiles and we ran out of the hospital.

End of p.o.v

Peter p.o.v

Seeing Ariel up close and person just makes me smiles.

I looked over at Derek and said "Now that's was some family reunion."

Derek said "Stay away from them; they went this long without you."

Peter said 'See that's where you're wrong, I have watch over my family since the fire. I followed Ariel and Nathan, I knew it was a matter of time for her to come back home."

I walk close to Derek and said "Now I'm going to tell you everything, starting on why I killed Laura."

End of p.o.v


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan p.o.v

I'm still grounded for fighting. My mom had to go to the store and she trust be to be home by myself. She told me not go outside or answers the door for nobody. But I am bored. I decided to go walk in the woods. When I was walking, I came across a burned down house. I walk closer to it and walked up the stairs. I had open the door and walk in.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw it was Derek.

I said "I got bored and decided to take a walk and ended up here."

Derek walked over to me and said "Aren't you still grounded, where is your mother?"

"She went to the store and yes I'm still grounded." I said looking around the house.

"What's going on?"

I turned around and saw my dad. He walked closer to me and stares right into my eyes.

"You must be Nathan?" he said

I nodded my head not saying anything.

"I heard a lot about you, why are you here?" said Peter

I said "I got bored at home and plus I'm grounded for fighting."

Peter grinned and said "really, you were fighting, did you win?"

Derek said "Nathan, go wait by my car, I'm going to take you home."

I wanted to complain, but Derek gave me that look and ran out to his car.

End p.o.v

Peter p.o.v

"Cute kid, has he transformed yet?" I said

Derek said "No his hasn't."

I said "Maybe he is just a late bloomer that's all, why don't I take him home; I want to talk to Ariel."

I grab Derek keys and walk out the door. When I got to the car, I told Nathan to get into the car.

As I was driving I said "Did you're mother ever tell you about me?"

Nathan looked over and said "Yea all the time, she says I look just like you, when I got into the fight she said I act like you too."

I nodded my head and said "Really, that's interesting."

Nathan said "How come I never meat you before, but that one time in the hospital?"

I said "Something happen to our family which causes me to be in the hospital."

Nathan said "What happen?"

I didn't want to tell him but he is going to have to know, I said "Our family was killed by hunters, your mother was pregnant at the time with you, I told her to leave so you two won't get hurt."

Nathan nodded and said "Why would hunters kill our family?"

I said "That's something me and your mother is going to have to sit you down and talk about it."

End of p.o.v

**I know it short, working on new story for criminal minds**


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan p.o.v

We sat on the porch waiting for my mother. It was silence between us. I hear car coming up the road and looked up and saw it was my mom car coming. I was scared because if my mom found out that I left the house, I will be grounded for the rest of my life.

End of p.o.v

Ariel p.o.v

I pulled up to my house and saw Nathan and Peter sitting on the front porch.

I get out of my car and said "What are you doing here peter?"

Peter looked at me and said "Well, someone decided to leave the house, and I think it's time we gave him the talk about the hunters and what I'm really am."

I didn't want to tell Nathan until he was older, but Peter is right, it's time for Nathan to know about his family.

I said "Yea your right, why don't you two help me with the bags and then we'll talk."

They both nodded their heads and help with the bags.

End of p.o.v

Peter p.o.v

When were finish with the bags and sat down in the living room, I and Ariel sat down across from Nathan.

I looked over at Ariel and said "We need to start by telling him what I am."

Ariel had nodded and said "Go ahead."

I looked over at Nathan and said "Well, I'm a werewolf."

I waited for a response and nothing came.

"Before our family was killed, I knew your mother was pregnant before she did, your mother left the day before the fire had happen, I didn't think she will return after six years."

End of p.o.v

Nathan p.o.v

I looked at my mother and my father. I can't believe my father is a werewolf, am I a werewolf too?

I said "Am I a werewolf?"

My mother looked at me and said "Maybe, you might just be a late bloomer."

I nodded my head and didn't say anything.

My mother came to sit next to me and pulled me into her arms and said "I know what you're thinking, and yes no matter what happen if you become a werewolf or not, me and your father will still love no matter what."

I just nodded my head and said "Can I go up stairs now?"

My mother nodded her head as I let go of her and went upstairs.

End of p.o.v

Ariel p.o.v

I watch my son go upstairs, I hope he's ok.

I felt someone next to me and looked over and saw peter looking into my eyes.

I said "Thanks for bringing him home and talking to him."

Peter grinned and said "It's no problem, he is my son."

I nodded my head and said "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but maybe you and Nathan can have some father and son time."

Peter said "I like that a lot, it will help me to get to know him better."

I said "It's going to be after his finish with being grounded."

Peter looked at me and said "How long is still grounded for?"

I looked over at him and said "He is grounded for other two weeks and he is helping my dad at the station"

I saw peter get up and said "I should get going, I have some things to take care of, so I'll see you soon?"

I nodded and watch him walk out the door.

End of p.o.v

Nathan p.o.v

I looked out the window and saw my dad drive off. Could I really become a werewolf? I heard my mom yelling at me and said that we are having pizza for dinner. I didn't say anything but continued to look out the window. I just kept thinking about me becoming a werewolf.

End of p.o.v


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of weeks have passed without any animal attacks. Ariel decided that she needed to go pick up some stuff but looked and saw that her tank was all most of E. While she was at the gas station, she saw a black truck pulling up behind her. She saw Chris Argent come out of the car.

"I haven't this pretty face in a long time." Said Chris coming closer to Ariel.

Ariel said "Yea, the last time I saw you, I was three months pregnant and living in Maryland."

Chris smiled and said "Yea, I remember that, so what did you have?"

Ariel said "I had a little boy."

Chris nodded and walks closer to her and said "What did you come back after six years?"

"I came back because I found out my family was killed, and I miss my brother and my father." Said Ariel backing up a little.

Chris said "I know your brother and his little friend Scott, Scott is dating my daughter Allison."

"I remember Allison." Ariel said taking the pump out of her car. "I should get going; it's nice seeing you again Chris."

Chris said "It's nice to see you again Ariel, be careful dangerous stuff is out at night."

Ariel said "Thanks I'll remember that." She got into her car and drove off. She looked back in her review mirror and saw Chris looking at her.

While Ariel was driving she called her dad to check up on Nathan and see of Nathan can stay the night over there. Her father said it was no problem. After she got the phone she went to see the lacrosse game that was going on.

When she got there, she saw a lot people. When she was walking, she saw Allison and Lydia in the crowd. She walked over to them and said "Hey guys."

They girls looked over and saw surprise that they saw Ariel. They went over to her and hug her.

Lydia said "Ariel what are you doing here?"

Ariel said "I moved back here, so what's been going on, because I have been left in the dark?"

Allison said "You probably want believe us if we told you, but um, we got attack at school by a creature and Jackson got attack at the video store."

Ariel looked at the both of them and said "Is Jackson ok?"

Lydia said "Yea he fine, he just mad that Scott made first line, which is weird because he was all ways on the bench with that other guy."

Ariel said "Yea that's my brother Stiles."

They was quiet until Allison said "The last time I saw you, you was pregnant."

Ariel nodded and said "Yea, I had little boy, his name is Nathan."

Lydia and Allison said "Awww."

Ariel pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of Nathan.

Lydia said "He looks nothing like you."

Ariel said "I know he looks just like his father."

They started to watch the game again, and cheering on the guys.

When the game was over, Ariel, Lydia, and Allison was walking together and laughing.

Ariel said "I need to ask you guys a favor, I have to work late tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys can watch Nathan for me, since he still grounded."

The girls nodded and said they would come over tomorrow after school. Ariel hugs them and left.

While Ariel was driving her was ringing. She didn't look at the caller ID and just hit answer button on her blue tooth and said hello.

"Well hello darling."

"How did you get this number peter?" said Ariel

Peter said "Oh, I took t out of Derek phone, oh I had run in with Scott today and I'm trying to tell Scott to join my pack."

"So you bit Scott and now he is refusing to join your pack that sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Oh you're so funny Ariel, that's why I love you."

Ariel choked on air and said "That's nice peter."

Peter said "You know you still love me, you might not say now, but I know you still love sweetie."

"Look, I have to go, I'm not going to get in trouble because of you."

Peter laughed and said "Ok love, I will talk to you later."

Ariel hung up the phone and shook her head. As she was driving, she saw a car coming closer to her. She tried to move out the way so the car can go pass but the car kept tailing her. She started too scared and decided to speed up but the car kept coming after her.

She started going eighty MPH but the car coming faster and started to hit the back of her car. She jerks forward and kept trying to speed but the car kept hitting her from behind. She started to lose control of the car. Ariel tried to keep the car steady but she was losing control.

She screamed when the car kept hitting her. Her car jerks as she screams. She kept going faster, but with one final push, her car flips one final time and hits a tree.

She stops screaming when the car comes to a complete stop. She was losing conscious fast. Blooding was pouring from her head. She was trying to stay awake

Before she black out, she saw black heels of a woman.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel p.o.v

I felt my eyes open to the bright lights. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital. I looked over and saw Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and even Jackson in the room.

"Stiles, wake up." I said tapping him the arm. Stiles wake up quick and looked over at me and said "Hey you're awake; I'll go get the doctor."

I nodded my head as the other started to wake up and came over and hug me.

End of p.o.v

Ariel was grateful that she had her family there. She said "Where Nathan is, and what happen?"

Scott said "Nathan is with your dad, and um you were in a bad car accident."

Lydia came over and hugs her again and said "I'm so glad you're ok."

Jackson said "Lydia let her go, you're hurting her."

Lydia let go a little and said "I'm sorry, I'm just glad you're ok."

Ariel smiled and said "I'm fine."

The doctor and stiles came back in and the doctor said "How are you feeling Mrs. Hale."

"Mrs. Hale?" Said everyone

Ariel looked at doctor and said "I'm fine doctor, when can I get out of here?"

The doctor smiled and said "Everything looks fine, just the cut on your head, do you remember anything?"

Ariel said "I was leaving a lacrosse game and I was on the phone, after I had got off the phone, someone was following me, and I don't remember anything after that."

The doctor nodded and said "Ok, well Mrs. Hale, I will get your release papers and you'll be ready to go."

Ariel nodded and the doctor walks out the door. When the doctor left, Allison said "You're a Hale?"

Ariel said "Yea I married to peter hale."

Scott said "Where's your wedding ring?"

Ariel said "When I thought peter had died, I took it off and put it around my neck as a necklace."

There was knock at the door, Ariel looked up and saw it was Chris and another women coming through the door.

"Got room for more visitors?" said Chris

Ariel smiled and said "Yea come on in."

Chris said "Hey Ariel, this is my sister Kate."

Ariel looked at her, she seems familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Kate said "Hi, my brother has told me so much about you."

Ariel "I only hope nice things, you look familiar, do I know you?"

Kate said "I don't think so."

The doctor came in and said "Mrs. Hale, I have your papers, you're ready to go.

Ariel said "Thank you doctor."

Stiles said "Well, um, I'm going to get your stuff for you." The others nodded and said that they would help.

Ariel said "Hey Chris, can I talk to Kate alone?"

Chris nodded and left the room. When he had left, Ariel said "I remember who you are, you used to date Derek, I know for sure it was you that ran me off the road."

Kate smiled and said "You have no proof that I did anything."

Ariel climbed out of the bed and said "I don't need proof, I saw your shoes before I black out, and you know those shoes went out of style two years ago."

Kate laughed and said "You think you're so funny don't you Mrs. Hale?"

Ariel went in the bathroom to change her clothes and said "M family said that I was born a comedian."

Kate said "You know, I saw your son the other day, and let me tell you something, it would be a shame if something happen to him."

Ariel opens the door and walked over to Kate and said "If you touch my son, I'll kill you myself."

Kate said "You don't have the guts."

Ariel said "Don't underestimate me Kate, I'm might look quiet but I am deadly when it comes to protecting my family."

Ariel and Kate stared at each other until Chris came back in and said "Is everything alright?"

Ariel said "Yea, everything is fine, we was just coming out."

Ariel walked out the door and never looks back.

A couple of weeks have passed and Ariel had stayed at her father house.

Ariel said "Dad I'm fine, can I go home now?"

Her father looked her and said "I know but I haven't seen you in a while and I want to know if you remember anything from the crash?"

Ariel looked at her dad and said "Dad I told everything, if someone wanted to kill, they would have done it already."

Her father said "I know hunny, I just can't lose you, and Nathan would be sad without his mother."

Ariel said "I know dad, nobody can get rid of me that easy."

Her father nodded and said "That's true, well I'm going to the office, and I'll talk to you later."

Ariel nodded her head and went to watch television.

When she was watching television, her cell phone was going off.

She saw it was Nathan school, she pick up the phone and said hello.

"Hello, Mrs. Hale, this is principal at your son school, and I was wondering if you had seen you're son?"

My brother had dropped him off this morning, what do you mean my son is not in school?"

"Mrs. Hale, there is no record of your son checking in." said the principal

Ariel said "Thank you, I'll find out where he is."

She hung up the phone and called her dad.

"Hey dad, Nathan is missing."


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel was pacing the living room after she got off the phone with her dad. Her father said he was going to pit of a search for him. She was scared that her son is out there and all alone. She picks up the phone and peter.

"Hey peter, I need you to pick me up from my father house right now." Said Ariel

Peter said "Why what's wrong."

Ariel started crying and said "Our son is missing; he didn't go to school today."

Peter said "Don't worry, I'm on my way, we'll find him."

Ariel nodded and said "Ok, see you later."

They hung up the phone and she put on her shoes and waited for peter to come get her.

A school, Scott and Stiles was sitting in class when the principal came and got them out of class.

The principal said "Have you two seen Nathan Hale today?"

Stiles said "Yea, we drop him off at school today; he was really quiet when we drop him off."

Scott said "Yea, we ask him was he ok, he just shrugged his shoulders and said that he will see us later."

Stiles said "What's going on?"

The principal said "Nathan didn't show up at school this morning and everyone is looking for him,"

Stiles and Scott looked at each other. Scott said "We need to look for him."

The principal said "I'm only going to do this once and Stiles I know this is your family and I know your sister, she was one the greatest students I ever had, go find your nephew Stiles."

The guys nodded and ran out of the school, Scott said "I'm going to text Allison and tell her what's going on."

They hop in Stiles car and drove off.

Ariel heard a car pulled up, she looked out the window and saw that peter had Derek car. She ran out and got into the passenger sit.

Ariel said "Where's Derek?"

Peter said "He's looking for Nathan in the woods."

Ariel nodded and said "We need all the help we can get."

Peter said "Where are we going to look?"

Ariel said "I don't know, he can be anywhere."

Ariel phone started ringing and saw it was Scott. "Hey Scott was going on?"

Scott said "Me and Stiles left school early, we are going to find Nathan."

Ariel said "Thank you, do you think you can scent him."

Scott said "Yea, but he scent is kind of off."

Ariel said "What do you mean?"

Scott said "Is Nathan a werewolf?"

Ariel said "I don't know, he hasn't shown any signs, it could just be a late bloomer, where are you guys going?"

Scott said "To your house, I think he's there."

Ariel said "Ok, Contact Derek and tell him to meet you there, peter and I are coming."

She hung up the phone and looked at peter and said "I know you heard what's going on."

Peter said "Yea, I guess we are going to your house."

Ariel nodded and looked out the window.

They arrive shortly after and saw the guys standing outside. They got out of the car and Ariel said "Is he in there?"

Derek said "Yea, but it feels like he's in pain."

They heard a scream coming from the house and they rush inside. The screaming got louder and rushes up stairs and went to the hallway bathroom. What they saw brought them to tears.

Nathan was curled up in the tub naked. He was crying and screaming. Ariel ran over to him and hugs him tight.

Ariel said "Oh my baby, everything is ok."

Nathan hug is mother tight and said "Mommy it hurts so much."

Ariel could feel the claws coming on her back as she held her on close to her.

Nathan put his head on his mother shoulder.

Peter said "Nathan open your eyes."

Nathan shook his head and said "I don't want to."

Peter leaned down and ran his fingers through his son hair and said "Please Nathan open your eyes for us, everything is going to be ok."

Nathan let go of his mother and open his eyes. Ariel covers her mouth and the others was surprise.

Nathan's eyes was gold.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel had got Nathan dress and he went to take a nap. Ariel went down stairs and sat on the couch next to peter.

Peter said "I found this in his backpack." He pulled out Ariel wedding ring that was hanging on a chain.

Ariel took it and said "I know what you're thinking, why did I take it off?"

Stiles said "Um, let's give them two some private."

They left and it was just Ariel and peter left in the living room.

Peter said "I know why you took it off, you though that I was died."

Ariel said "I always kept it close to me. Why would Nathan have it in his bag?"

Peter said "You know I still love you."

Ariel didn't know what to say, she still loves him, but she was afraid to lose him again.

Ariel looked at peter and said "I love you too."

Peter said "Maybe that ring should be back on your finger."

Ariel looked down at the diamond ring in her hand and said "I don't know, I haven't seen you in years and we can't just jump back into a relationship."

Peter said "That's fair; someone needs to train Nathan, now that we know he is a werewolf."

Ariel said "I know, but the look on his face, he was so scared and confused, what are we going to do? If the hunters find out, they'll kill him."

Ariel started crying and peter went over to her and held her in his arms and said "Everything is going to be alright."

They just held each other, not saying anything to each other.

Ariel said "Maybe you should stay the night, just in case something happens."

Peter said "Sure, maybe I can sleep in your bed?"

Ariel smiled and said "Don't push it peter, you're sleeping in on the couch."

Peter laughed and said "That's fair enough."

Ariel let go of peter and said "I should call my dad and tell him that Nathan is ok, and I'll go get you some blankets.

Peter nodded and watches Ariel walk upstairs.

Peter smiled and said "We are going to be one big happy family."


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks were a little crazy. Nathan was getting trained by peter; Ariel was working and trying to stay away from the argents. One time she was working, Kate came by and wanted to talk her.

"Is there something you want?" said Ariel

Kate smiled and said "Oh, I was in the neighbor and decided to stop by and see how my good friend is."

Ariel said "Chick, I am not your friend."

Kate said "Oh Ariel, has Nathan turned yet?"

Ariel said "That is none of your business, do you remember my warning, if you come near my family, and I'll kill you myself."

Kate laughed and left. Ariel went back to work and then went home.

When she got home, she smiled when she saw peter and Nathan asleep on the couch. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of them. She went over to peter and tapped him on the shoulder. He woke up and looked at her and said "Hey, when did you get here?"

Ariel said "I just got here, can you put Nathan in his room, I have to talk to you."

Peter nodded and took Nathan up stairs. When he came down, he said "What's going on?"

Ariel said "Kate came by my job today, I have a feeling she is planning something."

Peter said "Don't worry I have everything under control."

Ariel didn't look so sure but said "Ok."

Peter kisses her forehead and left.

A few days have pass and Ariel has not heard from peter. One day, Ariel dad wanted to spend some time with Nathan. She was grateful because she can have some alone time.

When she sat down on the couch and about to watch her favorite movie Dawn of Dead, there was a knock at the door.

She slipped on her shoes and went to open the door. Ariel eyes got wide when she Kate standing there with a gun.

Kate said "Come quietly and there will be no harm done."

Ariel came slowly out of the door. Kate started to drag her into the woods. They kept walking for hours into the night until they came to an opening in the woods by the Hale house.

Ariel said "Is there some reason why we're here?"

Kate said "Oh just waiting on your husband and Derek and that other werewolf."

Ariel said "they're not even here."  
Kate said "Oh don't worry there're coming."

They next thing they hear is a wolf howling within the tress. They next thing they knew was that they flew across the yard.

Ariel landed hard on her back. She felt someone left her up; she looked up and saw it was Scott.

"What are you doing here?" said Ariel

Scott said "We came to help."

When he said that, he was shoot with an arrow. She held on to him when she saw Allison coming through the woods.

Ariel said "Why Allison?"

Allison said "He lied to me."

Ariel pulled the arrow out of Scott and said "He was trying to protect you, just as your father was trying to protect you."

Ariel and Allison kept talking until they saw peter grab Kate by her throat. Chris came through the woods and started shooting at peter; Allison started to shoot at peter also.

Ariel was confused; she didn't know who to help.

She heard Kate screamed and than nothing. Everyone was looking at each other, they knew Kate was died.

They saw a blurred come pass them and knock them on their feet. Everyone got up and ran after peter onto the road. When they got there, they saw Derek beating up peter. Then Jackson car pulled in his car. Jackson and Stiles got out of there and started throwing stuff at peter.

Peter was on fire. Ariel knew what he was about to do.

But before anybody could stop him, he had killed peter.

Derek turned around and looks at us and said "I'm the Alpha now."

We saw him run into the woods. Chris came over to Ariel and said "Are you going to be ok?"

Ariel looked at Chris and said "Yea, I don't know how I'm going to tell Nathan."

Chris decided to take Ariel home. When she got home, she couldn't even go to sleep. She went up stairs to her room. She pulled out a photo album for the top of her closet. She sat down on her bed and open up the album. She was looking at the pictures of her and peter on their wedding day and some of the Hale family before the fire.

She heard someone behind her and she turned around and saw it was Derek.

Derek said "I'm sorry."

Ariel said "I know you are; now I'm going to have to explain to Nathan that his father is gone.

Derek said "I already explain to him, and he took kind of well."

Before Derek left, he said "I'm really am sorry."

Ariel nodded her head and saw that Derek left out the window.

She got up and closed the window. She laid back down still holding the photo album as she falls to sleep.

**Working on Season 2 of teen wolf Peter/Ariel**


End file.
